Modern consumer electronics, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, and location based services devices, as well as enterprise electronics, such as servers and storage arrays, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new package technologies while others focus on improving the existing and mature package technologies. Research and development in the existing package technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. Existing packaging technologies struggle to cost effectively meet the ever demanding integration of today's integrated circuits and packages.
In response to the demands for improved packaging, many innovative package designs have been conceived and brought to market. Integrated circuit stacking is one of the packaging trend for the reduction of package dimensions. Mixed integrated circuit technology or system in package (SIP) is another approach to reduce the space required for the integrated circuits content. But these packaging types have some problems and typically undergo multi-step process for molding the integrated circuits. Another problem is the adverse interactions, such as cross talk, between the integrated circuit in the package in various applications, such as a combination of radio frequency (RF) device and baseband.
Thus, a need still remains for the multichip package system providing low cost manufacturing as well as improved performance. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.